Hera's Revenge
by katraj0908
Summary: Hera is sick of Zeus' cheating so one day she follows him to a mortal club where she not only sees him dancing, but also comes across Percy and Annabeth who decided to have a fun evening without monsters for once. The trio decide it is time for Hera to get her revenge on Zeus that is you know without her killing his lovers and children. ONE-SHOT


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

Hera was sitting at the bar of one of Aphrodite's many clubs in the mortal world, spying on her husband who was, again, cheating on her.

She should be used to it after dealing with millennia worth of whores that sometimes, well often, got pregnant by her husband. Many nights Hera would look at the other side of the bed and know that "dealing with a problem in the mortal world" translated to sleeping with nearest female mortal with legs.

Last week Hera had hoped to end any of her husband's escapades by poisoning his latest conquest, luckily with the type of poison and the way she did it there was no way it could be traced back to her. When she finally thought her husband would not go gallivanting into the mortal world, he did anyways but this time she followed him.

When she got there the first thing she noticed was him dancing between two sorority girls and his tongue nearly down one of their throats. It made Hera's blood boil; she turned away from the image and gripped onto the table only to be interrupted by her thoughts.

"Lady Hera?" To her everlasting surprise, it was Perseus Jackson and his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase both were now 21.

Hera nodded at the two and said, "Perseus and…Annabeth, what are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question, Lady Hera," Annabeth said with a questioning look in her eyes. "This doesn't seem like your type of scene."

The Queen of the Gods sighed and said, "It is not, I just followed by husband here," she gestured in the general direction her husband was in. "To see what he was up to and found him dancing with two whores."

The two Heroes of Olympus gave her sympathetic looks and then Percy said, "Well, we are here to relieve some stress and Aphrodite recommended this club a while back."

Hera snorted and then rolled her eyes, "Of course she recommended this club as it is one of the clubs she owns in the mortal world."

Percy tilted his heads, but Annabeth was watching the King of the Gods with a look of revulsion on her face, "I know that the gods sometimes cheat on their spouses and those affairs lead to half-bloods like Thalia and Percy, but Zeus could at least have the decency to keep his affairs private like his brother's."

Hera looked distressed, "I just feel so devastated whenever I come to our home and realize that I'm sleeping alone…again because he's off sleeping with someone else."

They were silent for a moment before Annabeth straightened, "I've got an idea!"

Percy and Hera looked at her in confusion, "What would that be?"

"Give him a taste of his own medicine!" Annabeth smiled. "You can dance with Percy close enough that Zeus can see you."

"I've danced with others before," Hera said in confusion. "I don't think that will work."

Annabeth smirked, while Percy's jaw dropped, "No, I mean club dancing," she gestured out to the dance floor where people were grinding and making out. Hera could see why Percy was upset.

"Look, Annabeth, it's a good idea if Percy was single but I wouldn't be able to make out with a man who has a girlfriend with a good conscience," Hera said nervously. Honestly afraid of the daughter of Athena.

"I give you full permission," Annabeth said sincerely. "You need to give Zeus a taste of his own medicine."

"Do I get any say in this?" Percy said from the side.

"No," both girls said and then giggled, weird since they'd been on less than good terms before this night.

"Go dance near Zeus, but cause a slight distraction to gain his attention," Annabeth said.

Hera then grabbed Percy and dragged him to the dance floor, "I would have changed your looks but Zeus would see right through them."

They were dancing a few people away from Zeus when Percy said into her ear, "Say that your heel broke loudly," she nodded.

"Damn!" Hera looked down at her shoe.

Percy gave her a worried look and pulled her closer, "What is it?"

She gave him a smile for pulling her closer and then huffed in frustration, "I broke the heel of my shoe, now what am I going to do?"

He gave her a smirk that reminded Hera why most of the goddess and demi-goddess had voted Percy the most handsome demi-god of the generation. He lifted her up and placed her on his toes, "You can dance with your feet on mine, totally fine with it."

She nodded, with that they began to dance.

Zeus was having a wonderful time at one of Aphrodite's clubs. How could he not when he was dancing with two sorority girls who didn't know who he was or what responsibilities he had.

Did he feel guilty for cheating on Hera constantly? He did, but he deluded himself into thinking that cheating was only natural for a god, that he couldn't possibly be with only one woman even though he was married and despite his wife had never cheated on him. She was always there for him and a good wife, though over the recent centuries had become a bit bitter for some reason he didn't know of and did not want to ask.

He was sure Hera knew whenever he left her alone what he was doing and sometimes wondered what she did in that time, what he was not expecting was her to see her club dancing with Perseus Jackson.

That caught him off guard. Didn't they hate each other and he had a girlfriend, right? He kept dancing, not to raised suspicion, but wasn't as into it as before as he wanted to keep an eye out on his wife.

Suddenly she ran her hands down his chest as they moved to beat of the music and he whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush. Percy moved his hands slowly up her body, causing Hera to throw her head back until Percy got to her neck where Percy kissed her pulse point and then kissed her heatedly.

Zeus wanted to growl. That was his wife that Percy was making out with, no one else. A little voice in the back of his head said that he was being hypocritical but he didn't listen to it. He continued to watch the two dance and Percy turned Hera over so her back was on his chest, but they were still dancing while he was kissing her neck and she reached behind to hold onto his butt. He whispered something into her ear that caused her to turn around, smile and then nod.

The two walked off the dance floor and then out of the club, Zeus trying quickly to follow but was too late when he saw godly flash an alley over.

Percy could feel Zeus' glare on him the entire dance until he decided they had enough, "Let's walk leave," they started walking and Percy gave a subtle nod towards Annabeth. "When we get to the alley flash me home, but then avoid Zeus for the rest of the night and tomorrow before the Summer Solstice meeting."

Hera smiled at her nephew, "Thank you for doing this," they were almost at the doors. "For now on you can call me Aunt Hera."

"Okay, auntie," which caused Hera to roll her eyed. She knew it would be useless to correct him. She flashed him to his apartment, knowing that Annabeth would be taking a cab here. "Thank you again Perseus, I'll see you tomorrow since the immortal heroes are invited."

"Wouldn't miss it," with that his aunt flashed out.

The atmosphere surrounding the Summer Solstice was tense and no one really knew why except for Zeus, Hera, Percy and Annabeth. Hera, of course, had avoided Zeus all day like Percy had recommended and only flashed into the meeting when it was about to start much to the confusion of the other Olympians because she was usually the first.

Zeus kept on glaring at Percy, who remained oblivious, but Poseidon was getting annoyed and would confront his brother about it later. Just when everyone thought Zeus was going to close the Council he turned to his wife and asked tightly, as if he was controlling his emotions, "Where were you last night, Hera?"

She gave him an innocent look, "Why I was on Olympus like always since I can't stand the mortal world."

Annabeth and Percy wanted to crack a smile at Hera's perfect façade and Zeus reddening face. Then apparently Zeus couldn't take it anymore because he yelled, "I SAW YOU AT ONE OF APHRODITE'S CLUBS WITH PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Everyone gasped in the room besides Hera, Percy and Annabeth who were laughing much to the rest's confusion. When Percy was finally able to breath he said, "You owe me 20 drachma's Aunt Hera," his eyes shined with mirth. "I told you he would crack within 15 seconds."

Hera pouted, conjured up 20 drachmas and said, "Darn, I was hoping to make some money out of this.

Annabeth smirked and shook her head, "Never bet against Percy, no matter how much seaweed is in his head he almost always wins the bets he makes."

Percy glared playfully at the two and then realized that the room was looking at them in confusion, "What?"

"Annabeth aren't you going to break up with Sea Spawn because he was dancing at a club with another woman!" Athena said, outraged.

Annabeth just shrugged, "It was my idea," her mother looked shocked. "It was funny because Hera and I were totally okay with the idea but it was Percy who felt uncomfortable with dancing with anyone with me," she stared adoringly at her boyfriend.

"So I was set up!" Zeus yelled, which made Apollo and Hermes snicker.

Percy and Annabeth nodded, "We went to the same club you were at and while we had out difference with Hera in the past," many snorted at that. "We saw how depressed she was at you dancing with two sorority girls," Percy gave one more piercing glance towards his uncle and then towards his father. "At least my father keeps his affairs private."

Thalia looked at Percy and Annabeth, then at her father in disgust, "You were dancing at a mortal club between two sorority girls?"

Jason's ears went red and just shook his head in embarrassment and wondered why his dad couldn't take Uncle Poseidon's example.

Nico looked at his cousin, "How did you feel about this?"

Percy look a break from laughing to answer Nico and said while rubbing the back of his neck, "I did it for the greater good and because two scary women forced me to."

The whole room was laughing besides Zeus who was blushing and trying to sink into his throne.

"Maybe now, you'll follow Hades and my example," Poseidon said slyly to his younger brother. "I mean a muggle club, really?"

"Just a bit low for you, brother," Hades added.

Zeus tried to flash out, but it seemed that someone had put a shield to prevent that and so he was forced to endure the laughter of his family. Hera's was the worst because she was not only laughing but also had a sly smirk on her face.

He wondered if he would be able to get revenge on the half-bloods, but one look into their parent's eyes told him that was not an option so he sunk further into his throne and took in the laughter that was aimed at him.

 **Just a one-shot I came up with!**


End file.
